From Death to New Hope
by AshSan
Summary: Set after Prue dies and before Paige joins.
1. From Good, to Evil, to Good Again

Leo stood in Cole's chamber, he could not go and see Phoebe but he could sense what was happening. Cole had gone with Phoebe to watch it, a charmed one turning over to the dark side of the constant supernatural battle. It was the kind of event that most of the demonic world came to watch. For nearly four years the three sisters, the all powerful charmed ones, had stopped them in turning most of the world evil. But this would all change, one of them was to join them. She did not have a choice, she did it so save her sister Piper. She had been shot because of a raging media spectacle; the charmed ones had been uncovered. The Source blackmailed her into doing it, only Tempus could control time and was the only one who could set time back. He was to set it back to just before it all happened. When time was reversed on Earth it did not effect the underworld so Phoebe's crossing over was still to take place. As Leo stood there, helpless, he felt Phoebe's good spirit less and less. Suddenly he was orbed out of there, not by choice, but by the Elders.  
  
"Leo time on Earth has been reset, do you know anything about this." The Elders towered over Leo and were dressed in white robes. He was in an open space, the only colour was white and bits of sky blue which gave the area a vast feel. Leo had been here many times before, and had been in this kind of position before. Leo knew the rules had been broken, he took a deep gulp and answered sheepishly, "Yes." "Well.?" One of the Elder's voice echoed around, if Leo had not seen the Elders so often it may have been scary. The occasion made it scary though, Leo looked down, trying to avoid eye contact. "It was Tempus." The Elders immediately looked angered. "He, he did it for the charmed ones." Leo continued speedily. "The Source, even Tempus, would do no such thing for the charmed ones, there is something you are not telling us Leo Michael Wyatt." One of the Elder spoke in a threatening tone. The only other time he was named with his middle name was his mother when he was in trouble, he had not heard it since 1940. "Well, Phoebe, she agreed to turn over to their side to protect her sister Piper." "WHAT!" Roared the voice of some of the Elders. "This can not be, you must go rescue Phoebe, she is destined to do a lot more good things." "I don't mean to object but, they wont just allow me to go in there and steal her, they will attack me, if not us."  
  
"Do not object, just go, do it, we are the Elders we will deal with any consequences." The Elder forced his hand out and pointed his palm at Leo. With that Leo orbed out.  
  
Phoebe kneeled down in front of The Source. She looked up at him. He stood in a long black cloak, covering every part of his body, even his face. She was in the sacrifice chamber for the conversion, the walls were rotted flesh and had several skeletons throughout and she could smell a horrible smell of burning rubber. All the time in the background she could hear blood-curdling screams that pierced her heart. She did not realise she was showing signs of dislike. The Source lifted her up into the sky and looked at her. "That is the good inside of you reacting to the room, that side of you will die now, and you will be more powerful than ever." He used his powers to throw her against the wall, which she hit then slid down. She picked herself off the floor quickly and pushed her hair out of the way. "I am sorry your master." She bowed her head as she said this and crawled her way to The Source. The Source threw his hands down and it caused a ring of fire around him and Phoebe. This would block off everybody else. "We must begin. Phoebe Halliwell, with a sample of your blood we will be able to convert you." The Source conjured up an athame and held it up. "Now, lie down." Phoebe hesitated at first but The Source boomed out "Now!" Phoebe hurriedly did so and The Source began to put the athame to her neck, just touching her neck. He recited a Latin saying in a bone-crunching sound, "abdico alauda novacula, diffamo arbitratus abduco abeo istic caedes, arbitratus caedo istic benevolentia." Suddenly The Sources attention was distracted by a bright blue flash, it was Leo, orbing in. He orbed in next to Phoebe and kicked the athame away from The Sources hand. The Source quickly sent the athame back at Leo with his power, but he was kneeling down and orbing Phoebe out. The knife hit Leo, in the shoulder where it went into the bone. Leo screamed with pain but orbed out of the underworld. The Source was angered, The Elders had taken away what should have been his and he would get revenge, but first he would get it on the one who brought her to him, Belthazor. The Source threw his hands in the air and flamed out, right next to Belthazor, who was in his human form. "You bastard, you lied. The witch, her whitelighter has taken her, stole her away from me. Now YOU will pay for her treason. I banish you Belthazor, I banish you from the underworld." He smacked Belthazor with his palm and sent him flying across the room. While he was flying back he flamed out, but not out of choice. 


	2. Power of Three Will No Longer Be

Leo orbed into the manor where Shax had just attacked Piper, Prue and Dr. Griffiths. Prue and Piper lay unconscious on the floor and Dr. Griffiths was dead, they couldn't save their innocent. Prue and Piper did not know time had been reversed and thought Phoebe was upstairs, before they were attacked they called for her. She did not respond. Leo quickly spotted his wife Piper and sister-in-law Prue. He had already seen her die once today, he did not want to do it again. He ran over to her and held his hand over both of them. His hand glowed yellow and healed Piper. She struggled to get up, but when she did she was shocked to see what she was seeing. Leo's hand was over Prue but it was not glowing. Phoebe ran over after picking herself off the floor and urged Leo. "Come on Leo, heal her!" She shouted at him. "Leo this is no time to just sit there, help her." Piper said to her husband. "I'm trying, they're not letting me."  
  
"The Elders?" Phoebe questioned. "Why bloody not, this is our sister, we are the all powerful charmed ones, why are they not letting one of us be healed?" Piper grabbed Leo's shoulder and pulled him up. She pointed up. "Get up there and ask the Elders what on Earth is going on, and hurry!" Piper was not normally this brash with her husband, but she stood there looking at her older sister lying on the floor with blood spilling out of her head. Prue had been like a mother to both her and Phoebe since they were young. Their mother died when they were young, their father was never around and their grandmother died nearly four years ago. She was not willing to let her sister die as well. She put her index and middle finger on Prue's neck and couldn't get a pulse. She began crying and moving her fingers around, hoping for a pulse. Her vision became blurrier from the building up tears. Phoebe stood there, stunned. She was blaming herself inside. She had that premonition and sent them after Shax, which ended up killing her sister. She couldn't handle it, she fell to the floor in stunned silence. She kneeled down and just looked at Piper. "Don't just bloody sit there Phoebe." Piper pushed her hair out of her eyes and wiped her eyes clean of tears. She put her hands together and started pushing her palm down on Prue's chest. Phoebe got out of her trance and began breathing into Prue's mouth hoping to recuperate her. The sisters worked together trying to bring Prue back to life by themselves. After a few minutes there was still no response from Prue and Piper collapsed over her. Her emotions had gotten the best of her and she couldn't continue. She just wept over Prue's body, which was becoming increasingly cold. All of a sudden Prue's chest jumped and she coughed and spluttered. Piper sprung up almost instantly and she looked at Prue. Her heart was racing and she looked into Prue's closed eyes. Prue opened her eyes and looked at Piper and Phoebe. She had no expression as she rolled around a bit on the floor. Piper and Phoebe were lost for words, they're sister was back again. Prue looked around her, dazed and confused she didn't know what was going on. She didn't understand why Piper and Phoebe were stood over her gleaming. She put her right arm on the ground and began slowly lifting herself up. Her whole body was soar and she cried in pain. "What's going.." Prue fell to the floor onto her face. Phoebe and Piper rushed over to her. They kneeled down next to their sister. "LEO!" Cried out Piper to the ceiling. A few seconds later Leo orbed in next to Prue's body and he put his hand over her. It didn't glow, like it normally does. "Heal her Leo." Insisted Piper. Leo took a second to think how he was going to tell them. "I can't." he said quietly. "Fine if the bloody Elders won't let you I'll do it again." She began to get near the body but Leo stopped her with his hand. He looked down then up again and told her, "She's dead." 


End file.
